A sprouter for seeds is a kitchen device which has gained great popularity in recent years. Sprouted seeds are recognized as having high nutritional value and are a tasty addition to many types of meals. The seeds themselves can be inexpensively obtained and easily stored. Until the present time, a satisfactory sprouter has not been known. The patent to Eden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,697, discloses a tray for seed germination which includes a bottom portion, a cover, and an integral heating element. The Eden device is not particularly well adapted for kitchen use, however, and cannot be easily cleaned.
The sprouter of the instant invention comprises a clear plastic base which supports a plastic screen therein and a clear plastic cover. The cover includes pegs which mate and lock with plates attached to the base for securing the cover in a closed position, in a venting position, or for releasing the cover. The cover top is provided with a rotatable closure which may be turned to one of three positions. In a first position, water may be added to the interior of the sprouter, and in a second position, water may be drained from the sprouter without the loss of the sprouted seeds therein. In a third position, the venting and draining aperture in the cover is closed. Seeds are supported on the screen during the sprouting process, and the screen is removable to allow a thorough cleaning of the lower interior portion of the base. These and other features of the invention will be apparent from a reading of the detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.